


长空

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, beyond同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole





	长空

01

有些事情，它就是過不去了，可能再也過不去了。  
paul把腦袋抵在沙發上想。比如今天steve是這樣殘酷地強暴自己，這種仇，人不可能忘掉。比如兩個禮拜前自己也這樣殘酷地強暴steve——也許更殘酷，他們現在還無法論斷，因為現在steve正在努力，力求在殘暴程度上贏自己一頭，但現在還沒有分出勝負，還難說。某種程度上，paul心底裏在為steve加油鼓勁。他身上難受得很，但咬緊牙關一聲不吭，享受這種日趨白日化的競賽。因此還比如，這種勝負欲，這也是如同命運般的性格，也是無法忘記的。再比如，他們從前的殘酷是一致向外的，但某一天起，paul和steve開始針對彼此，這種轉變的原因，也是無法忘記。  
因為kui死了。  
改變很多、帶走很多。要把自己從頭到腳換一個人，才能適應這種改變。——但彷彿又沒有什麼改變。

kui也有勝負欲。這些事情都，沒有什麼變化。  
paul認識kui的時候，他們都才十來歲。paul是通過wing認識kui的。那時大家的職業都是在天橋底下討飯，或者為年紀大一點的小流氓的偷盜打掩護。或者撿瓶子，或者從年紀大一點的中學生那裡分包送報紙的暑期工。  
wing很擅長跟中學生打交道，某種程度上，wing不是小混混這一類的，他的家沒那麼鬧心，也許，至少從前也許。也許從前他也會長成一個派閥暑期工的中學生，而不是變成爭取和接受報紙的小孩。  
paul不太打聽wing的事情。他只是挺喜歡跟wing精誠合作：paul不愛跟人說話，常擺一張臭臉，靠他自己去求中學生把報紙交給自己去送，他只是迷之不擅長。但他喜歡送報紙本身。背著小包包，包裡裝滿了報紙，在街上跑，風吹他的臉，給他一種自由的感覺，乘風的感覺。  
wing則不太喜歡送報紙本身，他覺得可無聊，他覺得，別人在上學，而自己在送報紙，彷彿這不是一種生命為保存自己而做的體面高尚的工作，而是——逃學。wing有一點害怕在工作日滿大街跑。於是他也很喜歡paul，看著paul把報紙接過去，說，謝啦，然後像個踩著風火輪的哪吒一樣跑遠，wing會感覺到由衷的高興，一種自由的感覺。他就回到天橋下，去找kui聊天。  
kui很健談，天南海北的興趣。  
有過一陣他沈迷於磨練盜竊藝術——他是這樣的措辭，“盜竊的藝術”，kui是這樣的人。他跟wing說，你知道嗎，盜竊是一種藝術，最大師級的人物，他可以在眾目睽睽之下偷走一個美女的內衣，還是大波浪的美女。  
他這麼說時，他弟弟steve就在旁邊笑，笑得傻乎乎的，圓圓臉上的紅暈都在浮動。wing往往覺得受到感染，就跟著一起笑，kui就紅了臉，大聲說，真的呀真的呀！  
然後又跟wing說，你知道這種技術怎麼練嗎？wing忍者笑說，不知道，誰知道。  
kui便一本正經：吶，在一個人偶身上掛一個鈴鐺，然後你去拿他口袋裡的錢包，不能讓鈴鐺响。等一個鈴鐺練熟了，就掛兩個、三個。這是有考級的，一鈴級、二鈴級，一級一級升上去。你知道盜竊藝術的大師，有多少級嗎？wing說，不知道啊。kui一本正經地賣個關子，然後大聲嘆：八十八級！他弟弟steve發出一聲驚訝至極的“哇”。  
wing哈哈哈地笑，敲一下steve的頭，跟kui說，你看你把你弟弟都騙成個傻子了。kui也哈哈大笑。  
風在天橋底下吹，wing瞇著眼看風，自由的感覺。遠遠看到paul回來了，裝報紙的小包空了，掛在他小小的身體後面，很輕盈地隨他的蹦跳而躍動。paul就是這樣認識了kui。

很快，paul也喜歡上kui。也許未必是喜歡“八十八個鈴鐺級的盜竊藝術大師”這樣的故事，但kui有的是各種故事，任你挑。  
paul第一次在wing身邊看到kui時，kui在大談特談紫微斗數的故事。他說，人的命運都寫定在出生的時間上，紫微斗數藝術的大師級人物，就能通過你的出生時間，讀出你一生的命運，包括你幾時結婚、幾時死亡、會喜歡上誰、這人喜不喜歡你、你會不會發財，等等。steve在邊上睜大了眼睛，聽得一愣一愣的。wing在邊上往手指上繞一根細細軟軟的吸管，微微地晃著身子。  
然後paul就插話，向kui指出這番故事裡的致命漏洞：如果兩個人在同一個時間出生，那麼他們的命運豈不就一樣？一個人跟某個人結婚，是不是另一個人也跟這同一個人結婚？如果一個人結婚後很幸福，豈不是另一個人也很幸福？但他們在三角戀啊，他們不可能同時都幸福，肯定至少有一個人不幸福。  
kui側頭，看paul一眼。那一刻，paul感覺到——啊，他看我一眼。這是他一生中第一次，有這樣的感覺：有一個人，他看我一眼。  
邊上的wing想了一會兒，刷一下把吸管從手指上拿下來，試圖回答這個問題：這種三角戀，肯定就大家都不幸福，那麼出生時間相同的兩個人，他們的命運就完全可以是相同的，他們都不幸福。  
paul聽後，收回看著kui的目光。後來有一天他做夢夢到這件事，回憶往昔，覺得當時自己收回目光、低頭，已然是一種初戀失戀般的甜蜜感受。  
kui清清嗓子，把paul的目光重新吸引過去。然後kui才一本正經說：paul的這個問題問得很好，我現在回答你。時間是跟空間有關的，比如太陽在這裡已經落山了，這裡是下午，但你跑到正對著太陽底下的地方，那裡就是中午。兩個人也許確實在鐘錶的同一個時刻出生，但他們出生的地方不一樣，那麼他們出生的時間，其實根本就是不一樣的。你看你現在在天橋下面，同時，有的人在後面的高樓大廈裡面，你們的命運就是不一樣。  
paul側頭想了想，覺得“天橋下面”和“高樓大廈裡面”這兩個說法，很好玩。但很快他又問一個問題：那雙胞胎呢？他們出生在同一個床上，比如你跟steve，你們出生在同一個地方？  
kui突然伸手在paul的腦袋上彈了個暴栗：“傻啊你，我跟steve差了兩歲呢，同一個地方，不同的時間！雙胞胎也是不同的時間！”  
paul笑了，摀著被彈到的太陽穴笑。  
wing也笑了。覺得斜陽灑在臉上，天橋底下的這一刻，很暖和、很爽朗的風、很舒服。很可愛。  
“哥，是不是大波浪？”steve突然間說。胖胖圓圓稚氣的小臉上，一臉迷惑。  
“哈？”——paul先脫口而出問。  
“啊？什麼大波浪？”kui也問。  
“paul說，兩個同時出生的人，他們喜歡同一個人，那個人是不是大波浪美女？就是眾目睽睽之下被偷了內衣的那個大波浪美女？”

paul把整張臉都埋進沙發坐墊裡，他無法把處在這一時刻、這一空間裡正在他的身體裡面發洩悲痛的steve，和那個突然想起問“大波浪”的孩子聯繫起來。這裡離那座天橋也許很近，但時間的層面，已恍如隔世。

02

長大一點，他們的工作變成收保護費。每月一次。paul和steve一組、kui和wing一組，兩組各管街的兩邊，比賽。次次都是第一組贏。  
結束後paul就走進街對面的雲吞麵館。wing坐在門口等他點的四客腸粉打包，用kui的錢買，他們說定了，輸的人請客。paul就隔著收銀櫃後面的小窗口，看裡面的廚子下麵。廚房採光很差，青慘慘髒兮兮的，但不妨碍paul覺得，有些禪意。  
steve則去隔壁的花圈舖，圍觀他哥跟老闆聊天，時不時用奇怪的問題歪個樓。老闆叫泉哥，常常去台湾搞点古董来卖，講古駁古一把好手，kui跟他投緣得很。kui又熱衷於把他跟泉哥精誠合作吹牛的故事講給夥伴們聽：17世紀的荷蘭有個城市，城裡最重要的生意是仿造中國瓷器，當地的少年俠客，便把臂而行飄洋過海到中國學燒瓷，一路上又行俠仗義，大破海盜集團、拯救落難公主。  
wing拿到腸粉後，就叫上paul，去跟kui他們匯合。大概率，kui那邊的天花亂墜也吿暫停。  
只因泉哥的老婆，容姐，接了孩子放学回家了。  
哥們幾個就跟孩子開個玩笑、有時給他點糖果、跟容姐问个好，就离开。去老大那兒，把剛收的保護費上交。  
四個男孩跟泉哥心照不宣：別在老婆和孩子面前提保护费这种事。也許泉哥也不跟老婆孩子提古董這回事，容姐只道老公去台灣是探親。  
steve心底裏對這種安排很有意見：彷彿歧視女性、彷彿歧視兒童——男人的事，女人不懂，大人的事，小孩走開。類似這樣。也許他對哥哥有類似的感覺。但沒那麼嚴重，畢竟，收保護費是帶上他的。但，“帶上”。捎帶上。  
於是steve就沒有可能去意識到：paul對這種安排也不滿，他更願意看別人下麵。wing也不滿，他更喜歡麵館老闆滿臉的笑容。kui也不滿，他嚮往著當一個考古學家。  
但沒關係，他們有說有笑的。  
但有一天，情況突變。  
孩子在邊上玩紙糊的game boy，容姐皺著眉，跟老公的老友kui說：  
“泉哥不在，他去台湾了，說好昨天回来的，但現在都还没回。以前也有過有事耽擱，但他總會打個電話回來的，這回電話也沒有。”

kui也不在，而steve还在paul的身体里不停打桩。  
技術糟糕至極。——不是指性交的技術，是指通過性交，轉移注意力的技術。逃避並不可恥也並不有用，只不過，逃避是本能、是最順的那一條向下滑落的路。paul只是覺得，之前他走了太陡的一條向上的路，但一路是和kui一起的，這種感覺讓他不覺累也不覺怕，只覺得無限的激動，彷彿學步兒童，第一次鼓起勇氣聚起力量，爬上了那座滑滑梯的巔峰。  
突然，kui不在了。  
好像唯一的路就只剩了沿著坡道的那一邊。嗖。哐當。——逃避是人的本能。  
paul說不清自己逃避的是什麼：是從小的玩伴死去給他的衝擊，或是更緊密和秘密的情感落空留下的空虛，或是，或是某種愧疚。  
兩個禮拜前，paul突然意識到，steve也在哭泣。——當然他一早就看到、聽到了哭泣，但似乎都像做夢一樣視而不見，而那一天，他突然醒了，突然看得真切也聽得真切。突然巨大的愧疚便席捲他。  
但無人可訴。與他保守同樣秘密的人，徹底帶走了他的秘密，如同拔掉了他的舌頭。  
逃避愧疚。嗯。你對誰心中有愧，你就去強暴他。然後受害者就會把這欺辱和折磨加倍討回來。你就能覺得，我受到懲罰了，我不必再愧疚。你就逃離了愧疚。  
人性是這樣。  
paul凝神，去感受steve的“加倍討回來”。steve肯定很少跟人打架、更很少跟人性交，他不懂要怎麼做，才能“討回來”、才能讓人痛讓人爽讓人魂飛天外讓人死去活來，steve只是模仿paul之前的作法，很死板地撞進去，又退出來，又撞進去。像一個呆呆傻傻的幼兒，去模仿一個打擊樂大師，人家能憑兩手兩腿呈現三千弱水的心跳，而哭鬧的幼兒只會拿著一根叉子敲飯碗。  
剛開始時是有一點痛的，paul承認，這給他一點傻呼呼的一廂情願的希望：苦主能夠完成報復、壞人能夠得到懲罰。但很快 ，paul發現這痛楚並不會無窮無盡地增長，它只會停留在同一個水平上，以極小的幅度上下波動。讓人適應、讓人麻木。  
可悲卻在於，性慾不是這樣。性慾是一場不斷加碼的成癮。而如果沒有加碼、突破域值，那麼人就不會上癮，也不會高潮。人性是這樣。  
在麻木中打桩了一陣後，paul實在受不了這種毫無慾望的性交。於是他決定自行努力，彷彿看透了，性慾其實也和別人的技術無關。可能只和自己的意圖有關：問問你自己，你想不想成癮、你想不想逃避。  
我想。  
於是paul把額頭抵住沙發，心底裏開始默數，1，2，3，4，5。發揮想像力，假裝每一下都比上一下更痛，也就比上一下更爽。  
到20來下時，他更為絕望、麻木。人騙不過自己。連steve壓抑而深重的呼吸，都只是深到一定的程度、重到一定的程度，就停在了這個平台上。

steve也覺得絕望、麻木。兩個禮拜前的那一次，並不是這樣的。從一開始，paul把兩根手指強硬捅進steve體內，steve就感到兩眼一黑。很快paul就抽出手指，換成他硬得像鐵燙得像刀的陰莖。steve便感到，突然發黑的根本不只是他的一雙眼，而是整個世界。整個世界如同坍塌了，揚灰糊了他滿臉，遮雲蔽日。  
劇痛中他為自己造了一種幻想：從一開始、從第一天認識，他就暗戀paul，而paul則暗戀哥哥，然後哥哥死了，死得不明不白，但無論如何肯定是死得英勇，於是paul很痛苦，paul是一個笑起來也煞不住、痛起來也煞不住的人，這正是自己喜歡他暗戀他的理由，自己非常非常的能理解，paul會把自己當成哥哥的替身，而既然自己暗戀paul，就很心甘情願分擔他的痛苦，何況這也是自己的痛苦，所以他們的苟且，有一種非常深刻非常合理的理由。是一種非常內在的衝動，是一種感情。  
——這個幻像好荒謬，簡直比kui的荷蘭俠客中國行故事更離譜，steve哀嘆。電光火石間他就能指出其中的八十八個漏洞，但他拒絕這樣做。恰恰相反，電光火石間他從記憶裡挖出了八百個細節去證明這是事實：他的眼神、他的話語、某一天的月光、如同泉哥偶爾給他們開開眼界的某一個漂亮的青白瓷杯。  
於是那一天，steve趴在同一個沙發的同一個位置上，黑暗的全身都深陷進黑暗的漩渦，而漩渦的中心風眼，正是paul深埋在自己身體之中的那一塊身體。它的力量如此之大，以至於它本身幾乎給人一種巋然不動的錯覺，但自己的整個腸道、腹腔、胸腔、四肢、頭髮、指甲，都圍著這個中央的黑洞旋轉。整個黑暗的世界，也都因這強暴著他的黑洞而凝聚起混凝土般的形狀。——至於誰誰死了、誰誰也死了，反倒成了某種非常偶然的東西。唯有這靜止的灼燒的冰冷的陰莖，才是永遠不會變的東西、帶來無邊無際的痛楚。  
steve記得自己有過一刻，突然振奮全身的力量，抬一下頭，像從深水裡浮起頭，換氣。  
他希望paul在他身後沈重地喘息，甚至喉嚨深處還間或有迷醉般綿長的嘆喂。但没有。  
——於是steve重又往沙發裡悶下頭，更深地扎進這荒謬的幻想的漩渦裡。  
那天結束後，steve發現自己的嗓子都喊啞了，耳朵都快震聾了，沙發都被他的一把眼淚一把鼻涕糊濕了，一瞬間他很害怕這個禮拜值日打掃衛生的wing打死自己。後來wing也確實打了他，理由卻不是弄髒了沙發，而是——  
“他跟你哥都不是這種關係，你憑什麼这样糟蹋他。”  
steve没有辯駁，他清醒了，覺得沒臉去解釋細節，不是我糟蹋他，是他糟蹋我。  
他一從沙發上抬起身子，荒唐的幻想就已清醒了一半；站起身，幻想便全部褪盡。他回頭看看paul，paul一臉疑惑似的看自己，也許是被自己的大呼小叫哭天搶地驚到。而自己也一臉疑惑看paul，無法理解“暗戀”這種念頭跟眼前這個人、跟哥哥、跟自己有什麼關係。  
似乎，還是現在的做法，比較合理。現在paul一聲不吭，他已經默數到了四十幾。不知不覺的。連那一點點微不足道的痛，都完全溜出了意識之外。現在他沒有任何要哭要喊的衝動。現在steve麻木地一下一下幹著身下的身體。這也只不過是一個身體，平平無奇，趴在沙發上，毫無配合地配合著。和暗戀啦、漩渦啦、黑洞啦、痛楚中的高潮啦，都沒有任何關係。連一點點微不足道的摩擦快感，都可以忽略不計。現在他也沒有去考慮任何問題的理由。

泉哥意外不在那天，他們四個都感覺到，某種不妙。  
kui腦子一轉，當機立斷，跟wing交換一個眼神。於是wing大聲跟孩子說，我們玩四驅車好不好呀，你跟steve哥哥比賽，我當裁判。kui則跟paul一起去老大那兒交保護費。半路上，滿腦子過剩想像力的kui越想越怕，伸手拍拍paul的手背。  
“別擔心，我們幫泉哥把錢先墊上。”paul說，帶著某種行俠仗義般的語氣。  
說完，他也怕了，kui的荷蘭少年行俠仗義的故事裡，有很多勇闖黑道大本營的驚險細節，paul聽時，一邊覺得被編出來的故事嚇到很丟臉，一邊又控制不住的全神貫注，此時回想那些嚇人場面，不覺起了薄汗。  
於是他反手一把握住kui的手。命運般的，他們交換這掌心潮意。

03

paul数到了五十五。过半了。他突然想起“八十八个铃铛”，心头绞起，字面意义的心痛，几乎就要无意识地张口，呻吟。  
而steve的动作放慢。  
也许是在同一个数字面前露怯。  
于是paul咬紧牙，额头死死抵住沙发，拳头往垫子上一砸，硬是咽下呻吟。

天突然阴下来，街上起风了。wing打个冷战。想起一些画面，在天桥底下的空地上，拿个小盆在地上烧纸钱。他不记得了，当时的纸钱是从哪家店买的、当时的老板是否开朗如泉哥、老板娘是否温柔如容姐。他只记得，当时kui从他身边过，手里也捏着一把纸钱，kui将纸钱扔进wing的小盆里。  
他们就这样认识，wing像抓一根救命稻草一样抓着kui，跟他聊天、问他是祭奠谁。kui淡淡说句，我老豆。脸上的沉静、成熟，仿佛把一张沧桑的中年人的面具，戴到小孩脸上。聊了可能不到五分钟，kui就说，我要回家了，弟弟睡醒了见家里没人，又要哭，回头见。  
wing依然记得，看着那个同龄孩子的背影走远，当时自己浑身哆嗦，因为冷也因为怕。  
第二天，wing在paul背着报纸跑远后，感到同样的冷和怕。然后他就见到笑容满面的kui，牵着个更小的小孩，向他招手。太阳出来。  
现在，太阳又被有形的阴云和无形的雾霾卷走。  
wing打个冷战，实在压不住心中的不安，于是跟容姐说，你先别担心，把电话本拿出来，我们打电话问问泉哥的朋友，说不定他在哪儿耽搁了、说不定他喝多了在朋友家睡，也未可知。  
容姐恍然，赶紧推开店铺里头的小门，走进去。  
wing看看steve，steve正和容姐的儿子小光玩得开心。他们把一辆四驱车拆散成再不可分的小零件，已快拆完了。  
steve突然抬头，看wing一眼。wing形容不出steve这一刻的眼神。只是觉得，相识十来年，仿佛第一次细看steve的脸。不是谁的弟弟，只是他本人。  
容姐回来，小小一本通讯录，翻得很烂，散成三四片，硬皮封面勉强把它们合在一起。wing从里面捡出靠后的那两截，跟容姐说，“我拿一半，去那边电话亭打电话问。”  
走开之前，他拍一下steve的肩。

kui和paul手牵着手走进老大的小厅。神他妈聚义堂，神他妈关帝像。后来paul这样骂。  
现在他还没这样骂，现在他慌张地从小包包里拿出刚收的钱，然后偷眼看kui，也拿出刚收的钱。老大一挥手，点，一个小弟走上前，清点数目。  
少了一家的。  
“哦哦，我忘了，还有泉哥的，泉哥刚跟我说，他上午被一个老朋友打劫了，一时手头紧，让我帮他垫上，我忘了放进去。”kui笑道，一边翻自己的口袋。  
paul只觉紧张得浑身都发热，汗都流下来。  
kui的脸上hold住那个笑容，手也hold住那把钱，慢慢地把它放到桌上。  
老大一皱眉。小弟一个箭步上前，冷不丁打kui一耳光。  
“喂！”  
paul大喊一声，血液冲上头顶，一个箭步冲上去，一拳打小弟的脸。  
周围立刻扑过来一群人，把paul和kui架住。paul只觉拉他右臂的那人格外狠，手臂被反剪在身后，感觉肩膀都快脱臼了。  
“干嘛，讲义气？！”老大说。  
“干嘛，讲义气！！”kui大声喊。  
有一瞬间，paul觉得自己很想怂。——很想，不等于就会。kui的故事里的少年侠客，都“很想”怂，kui几乎是沉迷于把“很想怂”究竟是怎么个想法绘声绘色地形容出来。这一瞬间，paul觉得形容得好像不太对，好像实际上比故事里都还“更想”一点。  
“呐，这小子去台湾搞古董走私，钱是跟我借的，但货没拿回来，这讲义气吗？这讲信用吗？嗯？”  
老大似乎都看出了paul那个快脱臼的肩膀给他带来的困扰，伸手拍拍他的脸。  
“喂！”kui在边上叫，狠命一挣。  
paul咬咬牙，说了句回头想想觉得自己蠢疯了天真疯了的话：  
“泉哥不是这样的人，他搞过多少次货了，每次都很讲信用。他会把货拿回来的。”  
老大皱起眉，像研究神经病一样侧头研究paul的脸。  
paul突然觉得有人在轻轻踢他的脚。他低头看看，顺着那腿又往上看。  
kui深锁着眉，阴霾而痛楚，冲他小幅度地摇摇头。  
老大用力扳paul的下巴，把他的脸扳向自己：  
“他不是这样的人，他讲义气讲信用，很好啊。你们也跟他讲义气，对吧？回去跟他老婆说，好好教儿子，跟老豆一样讲义气。”  
paul一咬牙，脱口而出：  
“多少钱？我还。”  
kui震惊地看paul。paul说完也呆了，纳纳地转头看kui，牵着老大的手也跟着他的下巴一起转动。然后他看到kui一脸震惊，然后反应过来，哦，我刚才说，我还。  
于是paul又一咬牙，“你给个日子，还不出，我赔一根胳膊一条腿给你。别动小光。”  
kui仰天，紧闭一下眼，然后睁眼：  
“对，别动小光，他读书好，以后能当大医生。”  
paul心中一动，一瞬间眼前一幅幻景，窗明几净的，满堂阳光的。——完全不同于他过去的家。也完全不同于他现在和朋友们共租的家。但现在的家，和那满堂阳光，模糊地重叠。他觉得眼泪都快流下来。  
“你给个数字给个日子，我跟paul一起还。”kui接着说。  
老大不语。kui一瞬间捕捉到，他眼神动摇了一下，捏着paul的下巴的手也松一下。  
“呐，二十天。怕什么，我们跑不掉的，paul都放话在这里了，一根胳膊一条腿嘛。你就算弄死小光，容姐也拿不出钱来，不如盯着我们，我们哥四个，总比她孤儿寡母有办法。”  
kui沉默一会儿，像一个精于狙击时刻的杀手，抓住老大的眼神第二次动摇那一刻，开口：  
“何况我还有个弟弟，我们反正跑不掉。”  
paul惊叫一声，叫完，迟钝地听到自己惊叫，感觉头皮都发麻。  
“闭嘴。”kui说，“关老爷看着呢，丢不丢人。”  
老大眼神里那动摇，固定下来，hold住。狙击手，赢了。

他俩走出聚义厅，被冷风一激，突然同时腿一软，往对方肩上歪。肩膀一碰，转头对视。  
我不怕。paul心想。他从来就天不怕地不怕死也不怕活也不怕，没什么道理，但这一刻迷之觉得，“不怕”是很有道理的，这完全是因为，迷之觉得，kui会有办法。  
我有办法。kui心想。他从来不觉得自己有任何办法——他的办法他的生命，都耗在乱七八糟故事里了，他不敢看一看，看一看该看的那些，那些事情。但这一刻，迷之承认，他有办法。而这完全是因为，paul不怕。

容姐呆呆望着不远处的电话亭，wing在里面，翻小本子，投币，等等。  
过一会儿她回过神。  
“steve哥哥，不如我们把小车再装起来？”小光说。  
容姐只觉眼泪都快涌出来。不愿，不能，让孩子看到。  
“我……我去打个电给嬷嬷。”她低声说。  
“好呀。”steve说。  
说完他低头，自问，我在回答谁？  
“steve哥哥……爸爸死了，对不对。”  
后来小光长大了，成了一个了不起的医生，有时记忆里有个模糊的青年，帮他拼上特别难咬合的那些玩具车零件。

steve听不到paul咽下的呻吟。但他看到了paul砸向垫子的手，他为那声呻吟鸣不平。为所有，没有被该听到的人听到的声音，鸣不平。  
于是他一把抓住paul的手腕，将它往后拉，压在他的后腰上。

04

确实。wing打听到，泉哥在台湾出了事，货没了，钱没了，人也没了。这个消息并不让他意外——也许从第一次，他与kui一组去收保护费，泉哥跟他们说，那一批梅花图案的餐具，在灯下照，剔透如玉，而这样的绝美，非要苛刻的帝王，才逼人做出来。这批餐具中所有的次品全部销毁，无一件外流；连工匠，都是抱着若客户不满意，就要送命的觉悟，去倾心投入。泉哥叹，但这种权力，你说它邪恶呢，又要看你怎么想，因为据说呀，那真是让人打耳光也不肯放的漂亮。那时kui一脸的神往，说，给我开开眼界吧。泉哥却道，切，这哪里是我等凡人见得到的。那时wing就有种本能的不快。他反感“帝王”“凡人”这一套。他冷眼看着kui的一脸神往，就冒出一个念头，kui这个人，好天真。他听不到“帝王”“凡人”。“绝美”就把他骗走了。于是wing就拍拍kui，说，我去买点肠粉吧，你要什么什么味道？kui心不在焉，说好好，随便。  
——也许从那时起，wing就已经对今天的悲剧有某种朦胧的预感。或者也谈不上预感，他只不过是，认识容姐以后，就为那温柔的女子忧伤，常感到，泉哥配不上这样的女人。有过一阵，wing忍不住在面馆里跟paul流露出这种忧伤。换来paul的打趣：你也很温柔呀，你配得上容姐。wing就作势要打paul，paul笑着求饶，立刻又正色道歉。

那天wing在厨房抽烟，听了paul和steve全程的墙角。  
也许只是因为paul正色道歉过，wing心底里偏心着paul，便觉得，同是烂醉，paul吐得更厉害些；同时落泪，paul哭得也更厉害些。后来他们昏睡过去，却是steve梦中呢喃，伤心地喊着哥哥。wing不知道要怎样面对这种认知失调：比天真愚蠢的哥哥更天真愚蠢的弟弟，他也是人，他也伤心。wing更不知道要怎样面对另一种认知失调：我偏心着paul。  
他唯有在他们开始接吻时，点燃一生中的第二根烟。有呛到，谢谢。于是wing没有听清，paul和steve之间，是谁先去亲谁。  
他只是听到，steve尖叫，然后喊疼，然后呻吟，然后疯狂地说，继续，继续，快一点。  
然后wing点第三根烟。  
然后steve的喊声渐渐弱了，但过一会儿，又大声起来，过一会儿又减弱，仿佛大海上一场了无止境的晕船。wing回忆起他们坐船去小岛上爬山那些回忆。思念当时一马当先的paul、嚷着累了渴了下山时说什么都要去吃甜豆花的steve。而现在，steve只是高高低低地呻吟。他们爬完山、喝完豆花，在夕阳的热忱曜照下，又乘船返回。跑累了的paul和吃饱喝足的steve，互相枕着对方的脑袋打瞌睡，kui和边上的大叔大谈马经，过一会儿一个师奶加入话题，他们又大谈青岛也有妈祖庙，wing有一搭没一搭地听着，望窗外波光粼粼的海，享受那黄昏的晕浪。  
那时真想不到今天，晕着steve放浪的呻吟的浪。  
第四根，第五根烟。连抽太多烟，会头晕。wing摇摇头，去看冰箱上面，很好，还有很多烟。  
突然steve的呻吟变了调——很突然拔高。  
就好像，这片海，高高低低地晕眩着、不知不觉坠落了太阳，你习惯了越来越深的夜。但突然远处射来极刺目的强光。  
“啊！不要碰那里！”steve这样尖叫。这束强光。  
来自瞭望塔吧，或者来自海盗船。wing想起kui那些远渡重洋学习烧瓷的少年的故事。故事里有时，突然的强光是厄运来袭；有时又是机械降神、大团圆的前戏。  
明显paul不听steve的。  
“不要！不要，求你……”  
wing听着都难受，觉得steve都快哭出来了。  
过一会儿，steve真的哭出来了，抽泣着说，求你，不要了，不要碰那里。  
再过一会儿，他的哀求中，痛楚的面纱全然融化。快感、极乐、放荡、迷失、忘情，则一一显露真容。steve哭着、叹着，声音仿佛先是来自喉咙，然后逐渐越来越深地扎根，仿佛来自胸腔、来自胃、来自肚脐、来自小腹。  
wing不愿再听下去，他很想冲出去打他们俩一顿。  
steve突然收了声，过一会儿，发出极微弱的啜泣。  
这啜泣持续了很久。给wing一种错觉：他们完事了，steve就立刻从麻醉里醒来，回头接续方才的哀泣。哀泣年轻的哥哥去世。  
但不。wing拆开第二包烟时，steve的啜泣重新放大，匆匆数息间，就变回放浪至极的呻吟。他哭喊起来，口齿都不清，一会儿说着好棒好爽再快一点，一会又哭着好痛不要了求求你。wing望着窗外。  
绝望般漆黑。绝望般失眠。  
闷热的风吹进来，他走神了一会儿，心想，容姐，她在做什么？她在绝望吗？绝望地为小光摇扇子赶蚊子吗？  
wing默默自问，一个人，失眠的时候，为另一个人摇扇子赶蚊子——这是“对别人好”吗？还是什么更复杂的人性？  
kui是对这种哲学问题感兴趣的人，我不是。wing心说。打消这个念头。  
steve突然放声呐喊。  
绵长地破空。  
过一会儿，喊声渐消了，就像盛放后的烟花那样渐消。过一会儿他听到微妙的动静，有人开门、出门、关门。  
从头到尾，paul没有发出一点点声音。wing心想。  
他走出厨房，看到steve瘫在沙发边，全身绵软如同瘫痪。只有他的手指，从沙发上垂落，轻轻地、灵巧地旋转一支点燃的烟。烟上的火光，照亮沙发边缘一片白色水渍。渐渐的烟就越烧越短，最后steve的手指都碰上了那一点仅余的火光。他就轻轻笑起来。笑得比方才，都更放浪和疯狂。

paul看看紧闭的门，突然想起，那天他和kui出了老大的门，他们突然好腿软。他们重新站直、挺胸后，paul骂了一句，神他妈聚义厅。

05

paul很想点一根烟。事后一根烟。这无声般的惊雷的事，这静水深流般的事，这么多的事啊。paul摸摸口袋，湿乎乎黏液还未擦净的阴茎，碰到一下内裤。这算是什么事呢。口袋里没有烟。

一路无言。paul看着车水马龙的街，盘算着，比如那辆小货车，里面能装几箱凉茶，每箱有几盒，比如一盒两文钱，那么一箱共值多少钱，杂货店的老板可以挣多少钱……送货的司机跑一趟，又能挣多少钱。如果乘以二十天……头大，头痛，感觉头都快炸了。  
“kui，你说我先去问别人借借看，可不可行啊？”  
没有用，头还是感觉快炸了。更糟的是，离“我还你一根胳膊一条腿”还有二十天，但paul已经觉得，肩膀和大腿根有点微妙的怪异，迈步摆臂时，它们都好像很有存在感。  
“我们，不是你一个人，我们。”kui说。  
paul能理解，kui这话的本意，很仗义、很暖心。但kui脸色铁青，让人看了害怕。  
“我去打个电话，问问wing那边是什么情况。”kui突然说，铁青着脸。说着他飞快走进街边的电话亭。  
paul怔怔地又开始盘算，一个电话三块钱，之后每分钟加一块……如果连打两个礼拜……那么我要打劫多少个电话亭。kui打了个有史以来最漫长的电话，paul觉得，简直都要往里面塞第二个硬币了。而他的脸色，也吓人得自己都快认不出来。  
终于，他挂上电话。paul几乎是惊喜到心头狂跳，一步冲上前想推电话亭的门。  
kui在里面小幅度地摇头，伸出一根手指，左右摇一摇。  
paul瞬间浑身定住，像被施了定身法。然后看着kui又从裤袋里掏出三个硬币，一个一个往里放。  
过一会儿，kui又一次挂断，走出来，一把揽住paul的肩。  
“我有话跟你讲。”  
paul侧头看kui，心想，这是什么表情……这是不是意味着，我应该想一想要交代什么遗言。  
“我们……我们去天桥下说吧。”

到了天桥下，kui双手推一下paul，把他推到桥墩上靠着，那个熟悉的桥墩，伴他们渡过童年的那个桥墩。  
“你先听完，别打断我。”kui深吸一口气：“我有办法。我认识一个人，要找人做杀手，我们去接他的活，他给的钱足够还债。”  
paul的整个脑子都嗡地一响。过了半天他喃喃道：“这种时候你就别编故事了。我都快急死了。”  
“不是故事。”  
paul看看kui，kui的眼神——其实并不陌生。他编故事到精彩处时，就会是这样的严肃。  
“别打断我，我告诉你这是怎么回事。我从我老豆的笔记本里见到的这人的电话。我老豆，他活着时做过条子，当过卧底。他死掉后我烧他的东西，被我翻出一些本子，还有通讯录，上面的人，卖面的卖肠粉的，其实全是卖白粉的。里面还有些勾勾画画，标出谁和谁同行看货面斥不雅，火拼爆头倒是雅得很。我把里面的内容背出来，然后把本子全烧了。我刚打了其中一个电话，那叔叔在我老豆活着时常来我家呢，给我带玩具给steve带糖。老豆出殡那天，他最后一次出现，给了我们钱。然后……唉。”  
说着，paul意识到，kui的语速逐渐放缓，声音也渐渐低了。  
过一会儿，kui似乎振作起来，回过神：“但好极，刚才打电话去，他还记得我。说能帮我，他们一直要做掉一个人，但那人金盆洗手好多年，总也找不到，好巧最近因为别的事，找到了他。那叔叔说，那人好像真的是金盆洗手了，拔了牙的老虎，很容易对付。他把这活交给我。”  
paul的脑子里浮现一个问题，金盆洗手了，为什么不能放过他。人不能向前看吗？——退一万步，老豆的事，为什么不能放过仔？  
但kui镇静而严肃的神情中一线微弱的嘲讽，paul觉得，也许只有自己能看出这一线嘲讽。因为，自己认识他足有十来年，也因为自己十来年间都在练习，切中他的故事里的罅隙。这种感觉让他，偏在今天，问不出口，人家金盆洗手了，那叔叔为什么不能放过他。……那叔叔又为何这样对待世侄。……而我，我又凭什么逞匹夫之勇，连累人连这样的叔叔都翻出来了。  
于是paul咬牙，“我不敢杀人。我去想别的办法。”  
“你能有什么办法？”  
paul不理，迈开步就走。  
kui拉住他一条胳膊，“说话啊，你上哪儿去找这么多钱？”  
paul用力一甩胳膊，甩不脱。无名之火蹭地冒起来。  
“我去抢银行！这是我的事，我逞英雄自找麻烦，跟你无关！”  
“抢银行？”kui冷笑，“你现在就去买双丝袜套头上，先靠这行头抢把玩具枪来？”  
paul觉得脑子被这把火烧坏了，整个脸都发烫、要冒烟。  
“我自己的事！不要你管！大不了我去跟他拼了！”  
kui突然就放开了paul的手臂。  
仿佛那种，一脚踏空的梦。paul的心脏跳空两拍。慌张。他回头。  
kui低着头，风吹乱他一头蓬松的长卷发。他们觉得很酷，留长发。他们在今天之前，都这么觉得，丝毫也没有意识到，“酷”这个外国话，意思是，冷。冷彻骨。  
kui冷冷的沉沉的声音变得幽远。  
“反正你爱听不听吧。”  
“……你要……说什么？”paul轻轻问。打破了他的原则，他不打听别人的事。也打破kui自己的原则，他也从不说自己的事，paul心想。  
“……小时候老豆好好的，后来就变了，打老婆，打孩子。很快弟弟出生，他好像清醒一点，但很快变本加厉，连弟弟都打。这么过了一两年，他有天出门，没再回来。妈妈教steve说话，教到‘爸爸’，妈妈偷偷的哭。但其实我觉得挺好，妈妈反正经常哭，也没什么区别，老豆不回来，不打我们，我觉得挺好，我只当世上从没有过这个人。再后来有一天，那叔叔，就是刚叫我去杀人的叔叔，来我家，跟妈妈说，老豆死了，世上没这人了。他出殡时，棺材都是空的。”  
kui停下，望天，云若要降雨，人又有什么办法呢？  
“paul，我一直觉得，天若要打雷，这就是命运，你没法劝天不要打雷。如果我就是这样的命运，我又有什么办法呢。”  
paul就站在不远处。这个冲动的少年，他只会脱口而出，多少钱，我还，他开口前，不考虑他有没有办法。此时，这少年皱眉，长长头发半掩的狭长眼睛，就这样看着kui。给kui一种感觉，今天的他的愁，陪着从前的我的苦。他仿佛也开始接受我今天的思虑：我没有办法、我到底有没有办法。  
于是kui接着说：“出殡结束后，我妈也跑了，至今再没回过家。我不想知道她是自己跑的，还是跟哪个男人跑的，我只觉得，如果我挺个大肚子还要被老公打，我早跑了，我生出孩子来都想把他掐死、任他饿死。但steve还活着，健健康康的，妈妈在时把他养得白白胖胖的，所以我不恨我妈，我只恨我爸。”  
“我也是。”paul在哽咽中跟了一句。  
kui意味深长看他，看很久，突然笑笑。  
“你知道吗？比恨自己老豆更惨的是，恨都恨不了。后来我在家里翻东西，就翻出了老豆的笔记本。看到他是卧底，三年又三年，每次都只差一点。但他满怀着希望，觉得下一次肯定就能抓到大鱼。你知道吗？我认出那大鱼是谁，是老豆最好的朋友，比那天通知我们老豆死了的那个叔叔还要好。我觉得老豆这个人，真的是很不行，这种故事就这样写出来，放在家里。后来条子不给他恢复身份，真的是很有道理。他肯定是个很差很差的卧底。”  
“他……他又不会写出这些叔叔的名字，对吧？他只是在写一个故事。写得很生动。”paul上前一步，去拉kui的手。  
“是啊，所以我也喜欢编故事。我很像我老豆。”kui笑笑，笑得凄然。然后他感觉到，paul的手握得更紧，都把他弄痛了。于是kui不觉笑得开朗一些：  
“是啊，后来他就开始，他的故事编不下去了，他的上线死了。没有了下一次行动。他天天怨，天天想尽办法，但怎么都没法恢复身份。后来我想了想，也就是这个时候，他开始酗酒、家暴。”  
paul低下头，看他们握在一起的手。酗酒，家暴。paul觉得自己懂，不是懂这种词里那些主观的痛苦，而是懂，这种词是多么客观的措辞。小报杂志、家长里短流言，不这么说话；只有在，比方说，电视里拍法庭的镜头，才这么说话。  
“……这段时间的笔记都很没意思，都是指天骂地。过一阵，好多了，开始有别的故事。他变成了一个很好的卧底，从这帮卖白粉的，卧底到另一帮卖白粉的。老豆一开始很不顺，但渐渐，新的卧底事业有了起色，那个叔叔开始往我家跑。”  
kui停了很久。paul看他。故事讲完了，散场了，对吗？  
“所以，paul，你不要去抢银行，会死的，也不要去拼命，也不要断手断脚。我们去杀那个卖白粉的。你是好人，你应该好好活着，很多人比你该死得多。”  
“但杀卖白粉的，这很危险，也可能会死。”paul说。但他凝神看kui的眼睛，他觉得，自己的眼睛说出的，却是截然不同的意思。  
“但这是做一个好人。”  
paul张开双手，揽住kui的脑袋。然后慢慢往前移，捧住他的脸。  
他觉得自己知道，kui还有话没有说尽。paul只希望自己捧他脸的动作，能把这些话引出来、让它们宣泄流淌出来。如果捧脸还不够解决这如同漫长的便秘一样的漫长的忍泪，paul觉得，他还愿意做别的事。这一刻他深知，自己愿意做任何事。  
kui看着paul贴得很近很近的脸，慢慢说，  
“活了那么多年我都……很混乱。老豆他是好人吗？但他又打老婆打孩子，他失去身份后自暴自弃。有时我想，他这身手，哪怕去做个健身教练呢？去做个卡车司机呢？”  
“叔叔是好人，他想抓毒贩。”paul轻轻说，“他很固执，他不甘心。”  
然后paul看到这句话像一个开关，启动了闸门，kui的眼泪滂沱地往下掉。  
“是……是啊。但后来，他自己，完全就是一个毒贩了。他曾经是卧底，但后来变成内鬼。他背叛朋友，但这些朋友也是毒贩，后来他所有的朋友都是卖白粉的，他自己也是。”kui轻轻说，擤着鼻涕，同时paul擦着他的眼泪。kui突然模糊地回忆他们的初识：有个人，他很认真听我编故事，每每他听到故事里有不通、有裂缝，就会追问我。而这一切是为了今天，他为掉进了裂缝的我擦眼泪。  
paul把kui紧紧搂紧怀里，脑子里响起刚才自己逞英雄的那句，我来还钱。简洁明了，也许非常不智吧，但此刻，它非常正确。kui的长篇大论，令它必须正确，因为kui需要这种正确。我也应该多说几句，告诉kui，你需要的正确，就在我身上，我分给你。paul心想。  
“kui，你老豆的事，跟你没关系。他可以做个健身教练做个卡车司机，他也可以不甘心，他可以去做内鬼去继续希望下一次就能完成任务。而你也可以做个好人。但这是两码事，”paul闭上眼睛，一瞬间觉得荒谬，觉得自己的话里好像有一种无解的矛盾。但他从来也不以头脑聪明自居，就跟着这荒谬说，“我们也不要去管，到底是谁为了什么要杀谁，我们只管自己的，去接这个活，拿到钱，然后我们开个小面馆，过好人家的孩子的生活，好不好？”  
kui突然笑了笑，一把鼻涕一把眼泪的脸上，圆圆眼睛笑弯了，“你同意了？你要跟我一起开面馆，再不说你的事我别管了？”  
paul红了脸。他觉得专挑这种时候脸红，简直更为荒谬，但他照例不理，红着脸用力点头。  
kui拥住paul，将下巴抵到他肩上，突然说：  
“但我求你个事，paul，不要告诉我弟弟。”  
paul有一丝犹疑，仿佛不那么赞同，但“管它多荒谬”还在统治他的理智，并且kui靠上来的体温也在侵蚀他的理智。这令他对“弟弟”产生某种愧疚感，于是他点点头。kui没有回应，paul心想，他们正脖颈交错，kui看不见他点头，于是又补充一句，好。

steve突然将手探到paul的身前，握住他的阴茎，紧紧地捏住，用力上下撸动。

06

去拿照片那天，paul和kui都意识到，在无知无觉中，命运已为他们备下了第二手同花顺。  
要杀的对象，是那家面馆的厨师。  
kui在晕眩离散后，又一次闪回他的一切故事和依恋和绝望的怒火。  
paul在看清照片后，则又一次逞英雄——或只是冲动，大吼一句：  
“给定金！”

steve像拧毛巾一样用力撸paul。  
手里的触感，也真的很像一条隔夜的毛巾，凉凉的、湿乎乎的，软绵绵挂在身前。他没有硬，steve心想。  
然后他想起两个礼拜前，paul是怎样把自己操硬。然后他又低头看一看眼下的交合处，看到自己刚好抽出的阴茎，同样硬得要命。然后他捅进去，这硬立刻触到极软的肉体，绵绵的。这给了人某种羞辱般感觉：用丝绸摩擦玻璃，玻璃会失去它的电子。他的体外，硬得就像一根高热的玻璃；而他的体内，软得就像一堆煮得过熟的香菇。——如果丝绸不像玻璃一样变硬、结晶，玻璃就会失去它的电子。steve心想，那么，我会失去的是什么？  
“硬起来……”他俯下身，感受到自己因此进得更加深入，也感受到胸膛贴上脊背肌肤的触感。  
两个礼拜前的经验告诉他，进得更深是很痛的，让人想往前逃；但肌肤相贴，又是一种心碎般温柔，让人想往后靠，想更近、更紧地相贴。steve在两个礼拜前就知道，人是这种不自洽的存在。人的内在的肌肤，希望尽可能地封闭、排除异己；人的体表的肌肤，却要尽可能地接触、融入周遭。  
但此刻，时间不变，而位置改变，命运突然呈现一张非常自洽的脸：进得更深是很爽的。长时间挺胸抬头运动后，突然俯身贴到一个软软的坐垫般的身体上，也是很爽的。好像长跑到达终点后的休息。想要更放松地趴下、想要放弃自己的全部体重。——人的体内与体表，都只想更往前、更近、更多。而这很荒谬。  
只因paul没有任何反应。既不呻吟，也不哭喊，他甚至在被撸了半天后，都没有变硬多少。只是留给steve一个后脑勺。连乱发都像他的全身一样柔软、惰性，没有任何反应。始终没有任何反应、没有任何声音。  
“硬起来……”steve又说一遍，由衷感受到，如果别人没有反应，时间久了，这自洽的、加倍的、亲近的冲动，会被窒息。他脱口而出——

“硬起来啊，你不是从小就喜欢当硬汉吗？想做英雄好汉吗？”

手里的阴茎突然颤抖。  
裂缝、罅隙、地震、破空。steve意识到，窒息中砸开一线光、一线天。  
他突然将指甲掐进paul的勃起顶端的小孔。  
如在洞穴深处，进入一线光。黑暗中，使得烈日成像，那个小孔。  
paul全身都一震。他的拳握紧、周身的肌肉绷紧。  
连肠壁那一圈肌肉，介于体内与体表之间，都骤然箍紧。  
steve只觉这骤然的箍紧好像一次电击，他几乎立刻就要射出来——但随即，踏空般的恐惧、刺痛般的怨恨点醒他，steve一咬牙，硬是忍住不射。头皮发麻。  
“……你……你骗我。”  
骗什么呢？  
把你弟弟都骗成了一个傻子。steve突然回忆起，不知何时何处、不知谁，对他的哥哥说这么一句。  
——你要去哪里？去买点面条买包盐，你在家待着，别哭，十分钟就回来。——计时开始，迟到两分钟。  
——这是什么？我的日记，别乱翻啊，乱翻我打你。——上课铃响，读写障碍，请像治疗注意力缺陷障碍那样治疗。  
——这是谁？我们的新朋友呀，我有个事，马上回来，steve你们先玩。——但如果哥哥死了，steve就不是steve，而是哥哥的弟弟。那么朋友也不是朋友，而是哥哥的朋友。  
——这又是哪里听来的故事？什么话，这是你哥我编的故事！精彩吧——  
“你骗我！你骗我！你骗我！”  
steve尖叫，一声高过一声。  
他抽出阴茎，每次都抽出更多。  
他捅入肠道，每次都捅得更重。  
他捏紧勃起，手掌的骨骼发力，永动机。  
他掐进尿道，指甲的尖端雕刻，刀尖。  
你骗我。你骗我。  
paul一声不吭。他后脑的黑发也一声不吭，像一幅抵挡声音与回应的封条。  
于是steve再也无法掩盖一种怀疑：我究竟想问谁。我恨不得剖开他的身体挖出他的心，以便得到回应和答案。但他是谁。在我的心目中，我究竟在强暴谁。  
steve看身下的身体，这身体难以遏制颤抖，渐渐颤抖都变成抽搐。也许遏制声音，已耗竭这身体的全部力气。  
这全部力气，却好像经一条神秘的通道，注入steve体内。他不知疲倦地打桩、拷打。  
你是谁？我的无名业火和飞来横祸，每一时每一处都内置于我——但你又是为什么在这里？  
我见过你么？怎么不答我？

你骗我。

paul射了。  
尿道口最为脆弱的一处——人体的体表最为脆弱的一处，与steve的指甲尖对抗。人体表面最为尖锐的一处。获胜的是脆弱。没有任何尖锐，能抵挡住至柔的水。  
他射出浓稠的水。白色的水。泪中的盐在体内积聚、叠加、结晶、融化。变成水。  
整个尿道，在射精过程中，仿佛受到自己的、别人的、父辈的、母亲的、姊妹兄弟的、友人的、仇敌的、历史的、现实的——自身的，自身的，全部人的泪水的冲刷。受到所有相关的、不相关的泪水里的盐分的侵蚀。侵蚀。  
死亡般快感和重生般剧痛，沿输精管攀爬、上升、弥漫。侵蚀。  
酸麻和疼痛在小腹中绞成一团，像一团铸铁的黑线，迅速复制膨胀为沉重的云。  
steve还在狠狠地捏他射过后软下来的阴茎。  
是造物主或基因的主意：雄性人类射精后，必须立刻软下来，从雌性人类的阴道中撤离。以免继续抽插，使精液流出。但人类的本能是延长快感，尽可能长，人不想在射精后停止，哪怕窗外地震了，人追逐快感的本能也不会停止。于是就有了这种天才的安排：射之前的摩擦有多爽，射完后继续碰触，就有多痛苦。  
——人是神的玩物，或者公鸡和母鸡都是蛋生蛋的工具，想要哪种解释、或者还有没有其他解释，只有kui这种人，才对之滔滔不绝。  
paul只是知道，好吧，这种安排是事实。菩提代代进化，野兽的饥渴只会更饥渴。  
steve也知道，这种安排是事实。两个礼拜前，刚知道的。不是哥哥将自己胡说八道的智慧教给他，而是，而是。  
steve用更大的力揉弄、操弄。  
paul死死咬住牙，不让自己出声。  
我不想骗你。  
paul加倍用力咬紧。我不能开口。我不能说出，我不想骗你。

突然有一刻，paul感到，被雷劈了一下。从steve的指甲肇始、贯穿他整根尿道、横插过小腹的那根尖锐激痛，突然像囚犯的铁丝捅穿最后一层泥打通越狱的道路一样，捅穿某种不可见的虫洞。突然触及肠道内的某一点。某个几乎不占据任何面积的、却吞噬全部质量的点。  
steve那根硬得发烫的勃起，正撞在这一点上。  
paul整个身体都弹起来，射出第二次的同时，身体跌落，额头猛磕到沙发上。口中瞬间咬满了血腥。  
steve却爽疯了。肠道中的肉先是紧紧一握，steve一拳砸一下沙发，忍着不射。随即，那些柔软的肉体，就变成像机械或海浪一般，密密叠叠地震动，由最深处卷起的收缩与舒张，以极高的频率重复，这波浪迅速往外传导，直到体表的肌肤，紧贴住steve的鼠蹊与睾丸。他还来不及叹喂，另一波震动又已在密道中逼视般前进。  
steve无法控制地仰头、闭眼、叹息般喘息。一波又一波、一场又一场。但紧闭的眼睛突然幻视：  
kui在半空中看着他。  
很多年前的一些奇谈怪论，也突然回魂：kui说，其实人从来不知道，当另一个人说“爽”或者说“痛”时，究竟是什么感觉、那感觉是否和自己体会到的一样。我们只是根据最为外在的表现，判断最为内在的感觉。……比如仰天、闭眼、喘息、一次又一次重复，当我很爽，我的肢体动作就会是这样。那么当我看到别人脸上浮现同一种迷醉神情，我就说，别人很爽。但我能切身地感觉别人的爽吗？  
不能。  
steve并没有“不能出声”这种执念，但他也咬唇。两个礼拜前，paul全程无声，呼吸声都是一种极力维持的正常——正常。他爽吗？我不知道，steve心想。同一种后入的体位，他的神情又是怎样？我也没有看到。  
好奇、渴望、恐慌、怨恨，九十九只猫抓挠。他觉得怎样？他在想什么？  
你爱过我么？你是谁，你是谁？怎么不答我？  
你现在的感觉如何？  
当时kui讲完这番奇谈怪论，还随口跟一句，比如一个科幻故事，有个人，从一出生就被下了药又教了特制的语言，他痛时会有别人快乐时的表现、快乐时又会有别人痛苦时的表现，他所有的感受都有和常人不同的表达。是一个特工组织，专门培育他成这样的，为了将他的感受造成一个活体的密码。steve突然就想起，当时哥哥说完这话，paul深拧一下眉。每当他对某个故事没兴趣，他会微笑；而每当他有兴趣，他会皱眉。然后wing开门进来，提着几盒很香很香的章鱼小丸子，然后kui和paul一哄而上去抢。然后自己落在后面，说，侦探故事，你这不是科幻故事，是侦探故事。  
paul整个人都在剧烈颤抖，但他依然悄无声息。  
只是，只是，这颤抖就足够。如果这还不够，那么肩胛的尖锐耸动也足够。如果连这也不够，那么他的整个背脊在数息间湿透，总该足够。  
——steve心想，足够说明，这种爽上了天的感觉，它的彼岸与彼者，在另一个人身上，是刺激过载，神经系统错乱，肠道抽筋。痛得两眼发黑，恨不得立刻死了。他知道。  
没有人能爽到别人的爽，也没有人能痛到别人的痛。但很奇怪，每个人都有传情达意的身体。你能控制声音，如果你被当作一个未来的卧底工作者接受训练，你甚至可以控制颤抖，但你无法控制——出汗。

你很热吗？你难道不是很容易，头脑一热吗？  
……你难道不是，从来无需考虑，冷静、隐瞒、缜密安排剧情？

我难道不是说过，这是一个侦探故事吗？  
steve从容地在这震动不息的飞机杯里进出，心里想着，啊，这是人类的肉身。只不过此时此处，这人在抽筋。而彼时彼处，这痛苦也没什么不同。很早就知道，早得基本上，甚至没有记忆。朦胧中的酒气、哀求、哭闹、还有默默的自语不休。  
steve抓住paul汗湿的头发，把他的脑袋拎起来、连带整个上半身都从沙发里拎起来。  
这个动作会不会让他窒息？  
你不能窒息别人的窒息，但你能从高声尖叫的静止和正常呼吸的静止之间，侦破出一种同一性。  
steve向前倾身，让汗湿的胸膛贴上汗湿的背脊，让颤抖的嘴唇贴上颤抖的耳垂。  
但守口如瓶。  
他闭上眼，把水和盐的溶液，射进他的身体。

wing说不清，是出于什么样的心态，让他对paul和steve守口如瓶，却偏对kui开了口，向他借钱。  
——后来他觉得，这和心态无关。也许只是因为，那个黄昏，那柔情的晚霞、那温暖的落日，让他感到，每个人的头发上，都笼了一层柔柔光韵。  
每个人都好像天使，在那个黄昏。  
kui拧着眉看他，眉间拧出厚厚的、聚着肌肉与神经与血管与脂肪的皱纹。  
有一霎那，wing几乎觉得，kui的眉间皱纹处的肌肤是透明的，他的心事和心灵都从这一方小窗口里，一览无遗。  
出于某种礼尚往来的心态，wing一咬牙，也让自己的心透明：  
“……我想帮容姐……”  
kui一挥手，挥到了wing的肩。  
“别说了，我懂。”kui道。过一会儿他眉头的皱纹更深，“但现在我也拿不出这么多。我叫上paul，去借一点。”  
wing低了头，红了脸。“你们为我去求人……”  
“哪里的话，我们几个从小认识，比亲人还亲。”  
wing贪婪般凝视kui皱起的眉，希望自己的眼睛是一架照相机，记录这从小相伴却陌生的灵魂的一切。相同的时刻、不同的处境、相同的命运、不同的命运。他的眼睛太久没有眨，已撑得刺痛、睁得模糊、看得晕眩。  
回过神，kui的皱眉不见了。  
他展颜笑得开朗。眉宇间那一刻的透明，也不见了。灵魂隐匿，如烈日隐匿。

07

steve终于抽身离开。阴茎摩擦paul的肠道，带来最后一阵痛，也带走最后一阵痛。  
痉挛停止了。  
我还活着。

泉哥出殡了。  
paul裹在借来的黑西装里，偷眼看同样裹在借来的黑西装里的kui。他还戴着墨镜，看不见眼神、表情。paul心想，啊，棺材是空的。这想法令他心碎。令他又一次心里盘旋着，今天晚上，他就要和kui一道去枪杀面馆的大厨。“颇有禅意”，那位大厨。  
paul又躲在墨镜后边张望四周，看到小光摘下小小的眼镜，默默地抹泪。容姐在他身后，茫然搂着他的肩。鬼使神差地paul去看一眼wing，wing也摘下眼镜，墨镜，默默地抹泪。好凄凉，这情景。于是paul又看一眼kui，而kui微低着头，笔直地往前，凝望那个空棺材上面，遗像，音容宛在。paul收回目光。唯一不敢望的、没脸见的、心知有事要瞒的，steve。  
一种痛楚：由关怀生出怜悯、由愧疚生出爱意，好像都很合理。在他混乱的脑子里。  
回家路上，经过面馆时，paul停下来，轻轻道，你们先回去吧。  
他看出steve和wing都想问他为何。但kui赶在他们问出来之前，一手拉一个，将他们拉走。  
出了面馆后，paul加快脚步，仿佛在跟他难耐的慌张赛跑。于是他和另三人，几乎是前后脚回了家。一进门，他再也压不住恶心反胃，冲进厕所抱着马桶吐了很久。终于吐完站起来，一阵晕眩，感觉自己发烧了。  
plan A。paul，或者kui，半夜里突然病了——或者本就病了，半夜里突然病情加重，于是一个决定陪另一个去医院。最好是paul生病，因为如果是kui生病，他们很难说服steve不要一起去医院。然后他们就出门，去面馆，杀掉一个人，然后若无其事回家。若有谁问，为什么这么快就回来——哦，还没走到医院，就觉得好了，不难受了，那就回家咯。plan A。简单如同儿戏。  
“你怎么了？”steve在厕所门口堵着，皱着眉。  
paul摇摇头，心中担忧、愁闷，好像真的病了——那还怎么执行plan A。  
“要不要睡一会儿？看你这几天好像都不太舒服。”steve伸手轻拍paul的脸。  
——他的手清凉。万一有什么三长两短，究竟是我替kui照顾他甜蜜的可怜的弟弟，保护他免于真相的侵扰——抑或是steve清凉的手，为他哥哥的未亡人，握住脸上的红红欲火？  
——抑或是他们一起为我的坟墓撒上薄土？  
paul转身又吐。  
kui走过来轻轻拉steve的衣袖，默默将他拉开。  
paul再次起身后，没有人堵着厕所的门了。他呆一会儿，走到自己的床铺边，傻乎乎爬上二层，躺下。过一会儿有人推他起身，往他手里塞一只脏兮兮而温热的杯子，往他嘴里塞一颗药。  
是wing。  
paul从枕头下摸出一点钱，来自定金，递给wing。  
wing不收，但红了脸。他想不通、几乎想怪罪kui，这样轻率地乱抖他的秘密。  
但paul握杯的手有点抖、他的脸也有点红。  
突然之间，wing想通了。然后为自己的想法吃惊，难以掩饰地惊诧地看paul。  
paul红着脸，把杯子也塞回wing手中，嚅嗫道：“拿着，不单是我，也有kui的一份……嗯，还有他也出steve那份。”paul说着，愧疚咬他的心。自私、依恋、回忆、惨淡的黄昏的此刻，都咬他的心，“wing，你要跟容姐说，是我们大伙儿的心意，单你一份的钱，她眼下不肯收的。”  
wing低头。暗中清晰的泪光。过一会儿他点头，接过钱。  
“吃了药，就好好休息。”  
门轻轻阂上。  
paul躺下，脑袋挨到枕头，手指去摸枕下剩的钱，定金，更厚更硬更咬人的那一叠。猝不及防，眼泪一滴接一滴迅速地往下流，打湿他的鬓角、枕巾。  
这是粗鲁野蛮的青年的一点点精致、一点点人性：枕头上铺一条毛巾。互相心照不宣，有时很用得上。比如，现在。paul拉起枕巾，擦眼泪。实在是无法把这一刻，与某种版本的plan A联系起来：朋友们进来，见他躺在床上哭，以为他病得厉害，就把他抬进医院，一路上看到kui紧张焦虑，他就振作起来，说我没事，我要回家。站起来活蹦乱跳。回家路上，他跟kui顺道去面馆，把厨师杀了。  
paul抓住枕巾一角，把它塞进嘴里，用力咬住。越是抑制，就越是难以抑制，他抽泣出声。  
但可千万不能病！paul心想，赶紧睡着，赶紧休息一下，等一会儿要干大事呢。  
但他怎么也睡不着。焦急地落泪，头疼，脑子越来越清醒。过一会儿他想通了自己在焦虑什么：plan B还没有复习一遍。  
赶紧过一遍吧，当时和kui一起，在天桥下，对着照片，那番plan B。

“对对，如果是生病，steve肯定要跟着一起去医院，这不行，再想一个，再想一个。”  
“要不我就直接出门，没什么理由，我就直说，我去找面馆厨师，怎么样？”  
“这样也好。但你找他干嘛呢？”  
“我……我有心事，找他聊天。”  
“嗯，好。”但过一会儿，kui又懊恼地拍一下双手，“不行啊，不行不行。”  
“怎么不行？”  
“我们不能光天化日去啊，得是晚上。”  
“那我去约他晚上见。明天泉哥出殡，散了后——”paul咽一下喉咙里过剩的空气，一挺胸一抬头接着说，“散了后顺路，我去约他。我一向跟他熟。”  
“对。好。”但kui突然又发现了问题，快速道：“不行啊，万一老板也跟他一起来，那怎么办？他们本来就住在一起啊，就住在店面后边啊。”  
paul愣住。他突然意识到，kui一直在努力寻找这个plan里的漏洞，而“找漏洞”，本来好像是自己的特长。这个想法一把攫住他，他伸手敲敲自己的头，振作一点，他心里对自己吼，put yourself together，快想办法。  
“那，那我约他时就跟他说，让他千万一个人来。”  
“嗯，对。”  
“那就行了。我先约好他，他一个人。晚上十二点半。到了时候，我就过去……”  
kui敏锐发现，paul的语速有一点点慢下来，于是赶紧就抢过话头：“你进去坐下，跟他聊天，然后我进去，开枪。就这样。”  
“对，对。”  
“啊，等一下。”kui又一拍桥墩，“不行，我们还要带上干净的衣服。因为万一身上碰到血呢。”  
“对对。那我带上衣服。”paul说。  
说完paul觉得，自己也该找个漏洞出来，然后补上，这才对得起kui的灵敏头脑、才达到某种平衡。于是他想了半天，最后觉得，没什么漏洞了，就双手一拍，“很好，没问题了，就这么定了。”  
说完paul起身：“回家！”  
kui没有跟上来。paul走出两三步后意识到，kui没有跟上来。他疑惑回头。  
kui像看神经病一样看他。这个人莫不是脑子有问题。这个人一味的只有勇。……只有勇。  
这个念头让kui觉得……什么念头都很多余。  
“……paul，你想想，你有心事，找他聊天，为什么要带干净衣服？这不合理，wing和steve见你拿衣服、背包出去，会问你。”  
paul瞠目结舌。  
“那我……我不说是去找他聊天，我离家出走，打算在外面住几天。可以吗？”  
说完，paul又敲自己的头，“不对啊，我为什么要离家出走？这不合理。”说完他觉得，自己终于找到一个漏洞——开窍了。  
开窍了。念头一起——开窍了。  
“啊，我知道了。泉哥葬礼上，我看到容姐好可怜。一对璧人，就这样阴阳两隔。于是……”如同命运般的，paul说这话时，他站着，kui则坐着。paul居高临下看着kui，说，“于是我发现我爱上了你，我觉得人要珍惜光阴、珍惜眼前人。”  
kui背靠在桥墩上，抬着头。阳光从背后来，为paul的长头发描出金色的边。头顶有几根秀发，也不知是因为他身上有静电，抑或是因为高楼下有风从桥下穿堂——总之他头顶有几根秀发，蓬松地直直地站着。格外灿烂。  
“……但葬礼结束，我回去后想一想，看看你，又看看你弟弟，又看看wing，我觉得自己在发神经。”paul轻轻说。  
“没有……你没有。”kui喃喃道。他很希望语言果真能传情达意，他很希望paul能理解，他真的是想说，你没有发神经。但话说出口，kui怀疑，语言是否真有传情达意的功能。  
“…… 我……”paul静默了一会儿。  
然后他一咬牙。kui看到了，他倔强的腮部一紧，窄脸，却还有少年的微胖，却又从最深处浮现，下颌的坚硬线条。kui觉得自己的牙齿都仿佛替他疼、自己的心都替他疼。  
“我不管！”paul很坚硬那样喊，然后声音又突然柔软如kui的卷发，“我就是觉得这很荒谬……”  
kui揉揉自己的头发。模拟着，揉着的是他们的心灵。  
“但我不管……”paul眨眨眼，瞬间满眼的泪水，“我突然觉得，很羡慕面馆的厨师，他和他的老板，他们两。他们一人收钱、一人下面，每天都是那样笑眯眯的，开开心心的。”  
kui坐在地上，伸出手。paul走近，俯身去拉。  
“那你……你就去找他们聊聊。”kui说。说完，也是泪流满面。  
paul哭得嘴唇都发抖，声音也发抖，但他坚持说完：“所以……我心里难受，很怕看到你，就收拾了几件替换衣服，离家出走。我好想找他们聊聊。但我不好意思同时见他们两个，就只约更熟的那个。”  
“我见你带着衣服出门，心里不安，就跟出去。”  
“steve也不会起疑。”paul顿了顿，接着说，“kui，你知道吗，任何事情，你不要瞒孩子。孩子很敏感，孩子总有一天会知道，比自己年纪大的人的所有烦恼。”  
说完他心想，你也是这样的孩子，我也是这样的孩子。所有自以为是的大人，也都曾经是敏感却又自卑的孩子。什么都知道，又什么都无能为力。  
kui流着泪笑：“嗯，你说的对。steve总能猜到，他哥给他找了个嫂子。”  
paul不及争论是嫂子还是姐夫，他只是脱口而出，“白事过后，是红事。”  
说完，最后一线的太阳也落下。  
“……paul，你进面馆坐下，记得一定要面朝外，让对方背对着门。”  
“好。”paul说。  
寒意从天边，经由kui的声音，又侵入paul的声音。  
“……还有，你不要赤手空拳去，带瓶酒吧。你心里难受，打算好了借酒浇愁，这很合理。”  
paul点点头。这很合理。  
最后kui说，“paul，有危险时，你一定要保护好自己。”

paul坐下。背后的小包，那几件衣服，某一刻感觉仿佛重如泰山，但下一刻又轻如翩飞的蝶翼。大厨的脸上带着微笑望他，这笑容也轻盈；他的脸有一种岁月愈增反倒愈显的善良，这善良平衡了他的鹰钩鼻所挟的煞气，倒给了他的脸一种奇特的英俊——这英俊也轻盈。paul努力组织语言，想尽诉他的心事，他的心事却重极。青惨惨的光、脏兮兮的地，如铅压实他的心事。  
砰！  
未及讲出。  
paul没有看清，kui是如何进来、是如何拔枪、是如何射击。  
砰！  
paul也没有看清，大厨是如何转身、是如何同样的拔枪、同样的射击。拔了牙的老虎？倒也不是。  
哐！  
paul也毫无意识，自己是如何抄起紧握在手里的酒瓶，砸上大厨的后脑。  
砰！  
paul也完全不懂，kui是按照怎样的标准选择了垂死时的plan B。  
plan A，躺在paul的怀里对他说我爱你，plan B，把力气留来给大厨补一枪。  
世界只是安静。  
paul的身上甚至都没有沾上一滴血。他背着小包，手里拎着烈酒遗留下的瓶颈，唯有回家。

wing从厨房里出来，张开双臂揽住将刚站起身的steve，将他压低身重新跪到地上。顺手他又一并揽住paul。  
我们还活着。  
“我们去过好人家的孩子的生活。”  
“比如开面馆。”  
“滚。比如理发店。”  
wing腾出一只手，摸一摸裤子的后袋。小光送他的风车棒棒糖还在那里，长久地、长久地，介于甜和苦之间、介于融解和铸铁之间。

end.


End file.
